


Purity

by SockPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Prince Gethris is enraptured by his new birthday gift.





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Prince Gethris scowled.

His mother caught sight of his dark expression. “Darling, don’t frown so,” she whispered, trying not to let the other guests overhear. “Don’t you like the acrobats?”

“They’re stupid,” Gethris snapped, not bothering to keep his voice down. “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“Of course not dearest, they’re the most prestigious troupe in the kingdom, they’re not just—“

“They’re _stupid,_ ” Gethris repeated, his voice growing louder. A few of the other party guests, mostly children Gethris’ own age, were starting to stare at him instead of the hired entertainment. The acrobats finished their set of flips and twists, pausing to glance at the queen for instruction.

The queen sighed and waved them away. “How about presents, darling? Would you like to open your birthday presents?”

Gethris sat up a little straighter. “I suppose.” The queen waved her hand for the gifts to be brought forth, and the party guests crowded around to watch him open them.

There was a shaving set, including a razor with a handle inlaid with mother-of-pearl and a sterling silver mug, from Duke Raolin, presented by his oldest son, who had turned fourteen a few months before. “Gets you the finest shave you’ll ever see,” the boy boasted, although he, like the prince, did not have much cause to use a razor just yet. Gethris felt this was quite a grown-up present, though he tried not to seem too interested.

Countess Voletta’s twins brought an enormous array of sweets: candied dewfruits, honey toffees, chocolate covered shadowcherries, sugar cookies coated in pastel icing, and an entire cavalry of sugar horses, dyed red and blue and green. Gethris stuffed a coconut-covered bonbon in his mouth before his mother whisked the rest of the treats away, to be saved for later.

Lord Freenton’s daughter gave him a rare and valuable book from her father’s library, but Gethris merely flipped through the pages before pronouncing it dull and tossing it to the floor, where a small mountain of wrapping paper was accumulating. The girl turned red and slipped back into the crowd of her peers.

Gethris tore through the rest of the presents, scoffing his displeasure or sniffing reluctant approval at each before tossing it away. His mother discreetly directed the servants to gather the discarded gifts, making note of who had brought what. Her secretary would send thank you cards out later.

Finally, there were no more gifts to be opened. “Is that it?” Gethris demanded. The other children, now full of good food and sensing an end to their fun approaching swiftly, began to throw beseeching glances at their parents, who lined outside of the room. One or two of the gathered nobles began to murmur thanks and apologies and “But really, look at the time…”

“Pardon, Your Highness,” said another voice. It was Prince Helfridus, heir to the neighboring kingdom of [tk place name.] He was much older than Gethris, old enough to have small children of his own, but his family had been invited to the party in the name of diplomatic relations. “There is one more gift for you.” He beckoned to someone Gethris couldn’t see, standing in the hallway behind the door.

A toddler emerged, holding a the end of a satin ribbon tied around the neck of a pure white unicorn.

It was smaller than Gethris expected, only a little taller than he was, like it would be able to rest its chin on his head. Its white coat was pearlescent and reflected tiny rainbows where it refracted the light, and its silver horn shone.

Gethris forgot his performative disdain. He reached his hand out as the young boy led the unicorn to him, and the animal bowed its head and nuzzled his hand. It was warm, the kind of comfortable warmth that made him want to curl up against it and take a nap, dreaming beautiful dreams. A sliver of that warmth arose and curled in his belly.

“My goodness,” the queen said, her hand over her mouth. “A unicorn. I’ve never seen one.”

“They’re incredibly rare,” Prince Helfridus said. “They’ll only allow a virgin to touch them, let alone ride them. But I think your young man has a few more years left to spend with it.” The adults and several of the older children in the room chuckled.

Gethris flushed, but with the beautiful creature in front of him, he couldn’t be too angry. Such a lovely thing, and it was all his! He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt such joy. A grin began to spread across his face.

His mother decided to end the evening on a good note and began thanking the guests as the parents collected their children and departed. Gethris barely protested when she sent him to bed and called for the servants to take the unicorn to the stables.

******************

Gethris couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, a restless energy thrumming through him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the unicorn. Finally, after hours of lying there, he got up, lit a candle, and crept out into the palace’s cold, dark stone hallways.

He saw no one on his way down to the stables. A couple of the horses snorted when he pushed open the door, but other than that everything was silent.

The unicorn was in the stall at the far end of the stable, an extra large pen usually used for mares with nursing foals. A stable hand had laid down an abundance of fresh straw. The unicorn sat in a corner, and it looked at Gethris with its liquid silver eyes when he entered. He knelt down next to the Unicorn, stroking its white coat, which still shimmered even in the dim light of the single candle.

The warmth radiating from the unicorn quickly chased away the night’s chill.

As he stroked the unicorn, Gethris felt his cock begin to harden, tenting the long nightgown he wore. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the experience; many a morning he had awoken with such a stiffening under his nightclothes, more and more so in the past couple of years. He had experimented, touching himself when he had the chance, but he always seemed to be interrupted by his mother or the servants she sent to dress him and tutor him and never let him have a moment to himself.

There was no one around to interrupt him now, though. He lifted up his nightgown to expose his cock, admiring its length and shape. With one hand, he continued to stroke the unicorn, focusing on the warmth and the longing coursing through him. With his other hand, he petted his cock like it too was an animal, pressing down with his palm to get as much friction as he could. Pleasure swirled within him, radiating out from his core. He moved his hand faster, fingering the sensitive head. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open, drawing in ragged breaths. 

He startled back to alertness as something warm and wet slid over the length of his cock. He opened his eyes and stared at the unicorn, which had bowed its head and was now licking his cock with its long, soft pink tongue. It was astounding, unlike anything he had ever felt before, so far beyond the pleasure he had been chasing with his own hand. His fingers tightened, gripping the unicorn’s coat with desperation. The unicorn didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment, just gave him another slow, delightful lick, and then another. 

Without him thinking about it, Gethris’ other hand drifted down to his ass and probed at his hole. He felt a driving desire to be filled, to chase that pleasure from the inside. He slipped one finger in, wincing a little at the roughness and the stretch. A brilliant idea came over him and he withdrew his fingers and then placed his hand on his cock, letting the unicorn lick it a couple of times before he returned it to his ass. This time, his finger slid smoothly in. He rubbed it against the wall inside, but all he could think was _more, more._ He slid another finger in beside the first, moaning at the delightful burn of it, and began to pump his hand harder, rocking his hips to the rhythm. Sensing that the bliss he was seeking was only just beyond his reach, he slipped a third finger in, panting and moaning as he curled them inside himself.

Gethris couldn’t stand it anymore. He felt himself shatter as waves upon waves of sensation crashed through him. A line of white come spurted out of his cock, splashing on his leg and staining the unicorn’s glistening snout. When the pleasure faded enough for Gethris to catch his breath and open his eyes, he noticed the unicorn calmly licking his come off its face with that same amazing tongue.

It wasn’t enough. The itching, yearning feeling inside him wasn’t sated. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. Now that he had discovered this wonderful adult secret, he couldn’t get enough. Just his hand or even the unicorn’s tongue on his cock wasn’t enough. He caught sight of the unicorn’s own cock, which now hung thick and heavy between its legs. He wondered how it would feel inside him, and almost wept at the thought. How could he resist? He looked deeper into the unicorn’s eyes, and it flicked its head to the side, as if to say, _Go on then_. 

Gethris tried to turn over and only ended up tangled in his nightgown. With a growl of frustration, he yanked the whole thing off over his head and tossed it to the ground. He flipped himself over, scrabbling onto his hands and knees, thrusting his ass backwards to rub against the unicorn’s soft coat. He felt the unicorn shifting, straddling him, bracing its weight on his back, but the pressure only made him feel the pull of desire all the more. Something rubbed against the cleft of his ass, something long and thick and so warm, and he leaned farther back into it, bucking his hips to rub against it, silently begging to be filled. His fingernails scratched against the stable’s wooden floor and a small moan escaped his lips.

The unicorn humped against his ass, its cock brushing over his hole. He never knew that that part could be so sensitive! What fascinating things he was learning tonight. The unicorn bucked again, and this time the tip of its cock lodged itself in his hole. Gethris shoved himself backwards, forcing himself back onto that cock. It burned as it stretched him, so much that he began to wonder if he was making a terrible mistake, but it also felt so good, so right. 

The unicorn slowly pushed into him, opening him up. Gethris gave a high-pitched whine, unsure of whether it was pain or pleasure that made him cry out. The burning around his hole was spreading up into his core as the unicorn pushed into him, like fire devouring him from the inside, but oh, Gethris wanted to be devoured. Even now, this hunger could not be sated. He thrashed, trying to push himself back further, to take the entire colossal cock inside him even if it would tear him apart, but he could feel his hole stretching impossibly wider, some force allowing it to go well beyond its natural limits. He spread his knees further apart, trying to open himself up. The unicorn did not appear to notice, continuing to push at that same steady pace until Gethris felt its enormous balls settle against his ass. He heaved a great breath and relaxed every muscle, melting around the enormous cock that filled him, the burning pain and pleasure that stabbed him to his core. His addled mind noted distantly that the unicorn did not rut like a beast, like the dogs and horses he had seen breed before, but moved with deliberate intent, as if it were trying not to hurt him too badly.

And then the unicorn began to withdraw, pulling out of Gethris’ ass at that same slow, steady pace. Gethris dug his fingernails into the floor to keep from being dragged backwards, stuck on the unicorn’s massive cock. He could feel the unicorn’s round, bulbous cockhead tug at the ring of muscle around his hole, and then it changed directions, driving into him again with more speed and force. It did not pause this time, but pulled out, and then thrust in again. And again. Each thrust sent a bolt of bliss like lightning spearing through Gethris. His own cock was hard once again, slapping against his stomach as his hips jerked with each of the unicorn’s thrusts. His arms grew weak and then gave out, and he collapsed with his chest on the floor, his legs splayed, his ass held up in the air only by the massive member that impaled it. The unicorn worked itself up into a punishing rhythm, pistoning in and out, while Gethris could do nothing but scrabble at the floor, trying to keep himself from sliding around with the force of the thrusts. He slid one hand underneath him and grabbed his cock roughly, thrusting into his hand with the same rhythm the unicorn thrust into his ass, but the satisfaction was dwarfed by the overwhelming waves crashing over him from the fullness in his ass. He felt whole and full, utterly content in that moment, pain and euphoria so mixed and tangled up that he could not separate one sensation from the other.

The unicorn gave one final epic thrust and came, spurting great waves of hot liquid deep into the prince’s gut, filling him with liquid warmth as if he’d swallowed a bottle of sunshine. He came as well, his own paltry spurt of come dribbling over his hand and splattering onto the stable floor, the white-hot pleasure so overwhelming that for several long moments, or possibly lifetimes, his brain was flooded with nothing but pure ecstasy. He forgot the stables around him, forgot everything except the sensations that drowned out all thought.

He came back to himself when the unicorn began to withdraw its now limp cock. Every twitch was like a spark of electricity to his overstimulated body, and he moaned, unable to move enough to help expedite the process. When the unicorn’s cockhead finally pulled out past the rim of his hole, Gethris collapsed fully on the ground, his hips landing in the small puddle of his own come. The unicorn began to lick his hole, lapping up its own come and cleaning him. The tongue, which had felt so warm and soft not too long ago, now felt like sandpaper on his sore and abused hole. Gethris groaned but couldn’t move away.

Finally, the unicorn decided Gethris was clean enough and stopped. Gethris, exhausted, fell asleep immediately right there on a pile of hay.

He awoke in the morning to the sounds of the stable hands coming in to feed the horses, and had just enough time to tug on his nightshirt before they noticed him. They seemed to find it perfectly reasonable that the young prince would sneak out to visit his new unicorn at night.

The unicorn, however, was gone. Gethris knew he had closed the stall door behind him when he entered, and had not opened it again. However, the fact remained that he was alone in the stall, and there was no sign of the unicorn anywhere in the stable. He ordered the stable hands to search the surrounding grounds, and as the commotion attracted more servants, he ordered them to search too, but the unicorn was nowhere to be found.

At least no one thought it suspicious when he returned to his bed and refused to leave, assuming he was grief-stricken at the loss of his unicorn, although they did notice he seemed to be limping on his way back to the palace. No one commented, though.

Gethris remained in bed for several days, sobbing as he touched himself and dreamed of the unicorn’s thick, beautiful cock inside him. At last, his mother roused him from bed and insisted that he return to his normal activities, but the memory and the longing remained with him for the rest of his life.


End file.
